Lucetta Hageshine
(Japanese: - Hoshi Rucetta) |- | colspan="6"| NAME MEANING: Lucetta - Just a random name''. Holds no real meaning'' Hoshi - ''Meaning "star"'' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid - series called Narikoloids MODEL: ☆'1' |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | Sounds best when at B3 or higher | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Mono Kura '(Fellow Narikoloid and friend) '''Tsukiki Mona '(Fellow Narikoloid, no wiki page currently, both VBs have been started) 'Tei Sukone '(Admires, yet is scared of) 'Lometta Hoshi '(Gender bent version, can be thought of as twin brother) '''Ion Goth (Good friend and duet partner) |- | align="center"|AGE |'19' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'106 lbs.' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Strawberries' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Skul4eva' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5' 2"' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Skul4eva' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | FIRST DESIGN PICTURES DONE BY SKUL4EVA ''' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | '''22nd of March | align="center"|LIKES |'Strawberries, Stars, anything strawberry flavoured, tennis, red,' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE ' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | ACT 0 - 22.05.2012 ACT 1- 16.06.2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Tall buildings, water, ' | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS | God Slaying Machine ' 'Ren'ai Yuusha |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Generally kind and caring, but will get over-protective over strawberries. Her favourite colour is red and she loves strawberry ice cream. She loves tennis, due to Wimbeldon being associated with strawberries. She dislikes water due to being convinced if she touches it, she will blow up. HISTORY: Lu, along with the other Narikoloids, was originally human. After the tragic event, which involved the person who had brought Lu, Mono and Tsuki together and helped them becomes friends, and a rather tall building, which is why she has a fear of tall buildings. Due to an unknown occurence, Leia, their friend, fell off the tall building and died. They knew that she had loved singing, so they took part in an experiment. This experiment involved taking their memories and putting them into the body of a robot, killing their bodies, but allowing their memories and personality to exist in another body, effectively meaning that they still lived. Their new bodies could look however they wanted. Lu wanted hers to reflect her favourite things, stars, strawberries and red. They all sing, wanting to know what really happened to Leia and why. ' Please note: '''Any fan art of Lu must have her hair of her right eye (to the left when looking at it, as seen in the pictures around the page), due to the fact it is not actually there. During the process of putting her memories into her new body, something when wrong, causing her right side of her face to disappear. Lu gets quite upset if you ask about the right side of her face. ' |} Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Red Outfit: Brown sleeve-less top, short grey skirt *'Headgear'- Red headset, with stars on the side *'Gloves'- Long sleeves, with flinger-less gloves underneath *'Shoes'- Grey boots Nationality: English (Sings in Japanese though) Race: UTAU, however, she was once human Voice Configuration You can find download links for Lu's VBs in the table below. An updated VB with a re-done oto.ini and better 'tsu' sound has been released. See table below for a download link. Her gender-bend version, Lo, can be achieved by using the flag g+20 There is currently 4 appends, a VCV VB, 2 VCV appends and an English Voicebank in planning. An ACT2 is currently being recorded. Box Art Starting from ACT 1.1, Lu's VBs will contain a copy of her Box Art. However, this does not mean that you are allowed to post or upload the box art on any website. If you wish to do that for some reason, please contact Skul4eva on deviantART or Twitter, or HarukaNiji on YouTube for permission. Please specify the reason you wish to use her box art, and I will decide whether you are allowed to. Having the VB with the box art in it does not count as having permission. Lu does not have an ACT0 box art. This is because her ACT0 was very bad and was re-recorded shortly after it was released. Her ACT 1 box art was released on the 31st of July 2012. Despite Lu's main colour being brown, the background of the box is green. This is because the artist felt that it should be like that to show the technology theme in the box art. Lu does not have her headphones on in her ACT1 box art. Covered songs Usage Clause USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Lucetta's voicebank without permission from Skul4eva on deviantART, Twitter or HarukaNiji on Youtube. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Lucetta require contacting Skul4eva for permission. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. CONTENT Do not use Lucetta for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT If you are unsure whether content made using Lucetta is appropiate, please contact Skul4eva on deviantART, Twitter or HarukaNiji on Youtube. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Lucetta's creator, Skul4eva. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Made in Britain Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:Female voicer Category:UTAU Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks from UK Category:CV Category:Overseas Voicebanks